Ichigo's fears
by Justme210
Summary: The story is about Ichigo's fears. All is write from his perspective.


After I succeeded to fix my hollow transformation all was fine, but in the buttom of my heart I was scared about what are going to say my friends when they will see my transformation ?

I was scared the most about what Inoue will think.

Will she look at me in the same way ?

After I arrived in Hueco Mundo to save her with our friends, I promised to myself that I will do my best in order to don't show her that black side of me.

After I defeated the first arrancar I realized that my desire is more imposible that I thought.

When I met Ulquiorra and I heard her name on his lips I felt my blood boiling.

I did my best to win, but I wasn't strong enoght. He left me die on the floor.

With every second passed I felt that I will loose soner my consciousness.

My power was so low that I couldn't be aware anymore.

But in the next moment I could swear that I could sense her reyatsu.

Soon Inoue was sitting next to me.

I could only to whisper her and Nel's name.

I could sense the pain in her eyes, the happiness that I'm still alive.

She tried not cry to be powerful for me.

She denied Grimmjow desire to heal me just to fight with me.

When he took her neck in his hands I tried to raise myself, but the pain was so big that my body didn't allow me.

But in the moment I heard him calling her ,,bitch" I forced myself so hard that I succeeded to grab his hand and to tell him to let her go.

When Inoue was again on her legs I asked her to heal my injuries, because I wanted to beat him badly, and I told her to not worry because I will win.

She understood me and she belived my words.

In that moment I was happy and I left my smile to show up.

After that I run into the battle.

Grimmjow was really angry because I didn't used my hollow form.

He annoyed me speaking me about Inoue, but I still mentained on my legs.

Soon he succeeded to put me down and let me see how he was shooting a cero in Inoue's dirrection.

He saw that I was scared to be in that form in front of her.

He forced my hand.

I had to turn into my hollow form to be there in time to protect her.

But after I defeated the cero I could sense her reyatsu fluctuating.

I forced myself to turn my head when she said my name.

She had that damn look that I hope she wouldn't.

She was scared of me.

Shit. I was hurt deep in my heart.

I excused myself for scaring her and I told her to take care of her, because I will finish my fight soon.

But I could sense that my words never got at her.

I continued my battle.

The grin of Grimmjow dissapeared when he saw that even in my hollofied form.

All my thoughts were at her.

I tried to fight back, but I simply couldn't.

I protected her with my own body from the espada's attack and my heart crushed even more when I saw that she was even more scared about me.

She was looking at me like a kind of monster.

She will never look at me in the way she did after this.

My big nightmare was happening.

I herd Neliel encouragements, but they didn't have any effect.

Now I was staying on a stone and Grimmjow was about to give to my the fatal strike.

I blamed myself about all.

I didn't want to protect me from strike, if I'm a monster I don't have reasons to live anymore.

But her call make me to forget about all shits I was thinking and I lifted my gaze.

She was crying. Her words touched my heart.

,, Kurosaki-kun, do not die. You don't have to win. Just don't get hurt anymore"

She was looking at me like I was myself.

The concerns in her voice make me to realize that she was never scared BY me, she was scared FOR me.

She probably thought that I'm hurting me.

That's so Inoue. I smiled and I apologized to Grimmjow because I couldn't take more injuries.

The rest of the battle was easy, despite the espada still had some surprises.

She will probably never know that she gave me the strenght to continue and win the battle, she saved me from death.

After that I took my mask off and I wanted to carry her on my back.

But she seems nervous about that.

So I let her down.

Our gazed met each other and I was really happy that her eyes were still having that beautiful warmth. 


End file.
